


Dum spiro, spero

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Эриния Шепард [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum spiro, spero

Пускай не верю я в твоих богов,  
Зато тебе я безусловно верю.  
Возможно где-то существует берег,  
Где больше не понадобится слов,

Где мы с тобою встретимся опять.  
Да, все-таки прекрасная идея.  
Как говорят: “Пока дышу - надеюсь”,  
Я без тебя не знаю как дышать. 

Пока еще горит пожар войны,  
Пока не пройден путь, что мне намечен,  
Я буду ждать обещанную встречу  
У вод неизмеримой глубины.

Уже неважно, чья же в том вина -  
Мы вместе пробудились ото сна.


End file.
